Percy Jackson Novella: The Twins
by atom fowl
Summary: Kyle and Katrina are two powerful demigods. Yet they are daughter and sons of a god so minor that no monster ever hunted them. Heck, they didn't knew they were demigods until last week. But who are their parents? Find out! Hey before you scroll down (Or up. Depends) this journey will take you to Hades, Zeus and Chaos himself. So please. Read. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

Hey. You know its been a while since I narrated a story. We are taking a break from our quests but I really can't stay still. Remember? ADHD!

So what do I do? I write a story! Sheesh. You think its my idea? Its Wise-Girl's brilliant idea. Says it will improve my short span attention. Whatever. Like Gaia cares about that when she kills me.

Ok positive thinking. We are back in Camp Half-Blood. We are having a war between camp Jupiter and camp Half-Blood. Sure. Why not? We are best friends forever!

Just kidding. You think I'd be bored with a full scale war going on? We are having a boring peace! Peace! I hate that! I hope there is a god for that so I can tell him what I think of Peace!

Sorry God. When you have met the REAL gods its kinda hard to give them respect. Ok you want a story? I'll tell you a story. Chiron told me about them. About the twins. The Boy and The Girl. Who were they sons and daughters of? Well if I told you that there would be no story would there!

The boy's name was Kyle. Hers was Katrina. No one knew they were special. Not even them…

They didn't need a protector. They were children of so less powerful God that no monster could smell them. Kyle was 13 years old when he discovered that he was a demigod. At that time Katrina was , duh , 13 years old.

Ok. I'm sure you don't like to listen to stories this way. Here's how Kyle would have thought of that event. Atleast that's how I think he would think. Okay this is getting confusing. Anyway :-

**KYLE**

When I was little my father said I would be a good man. That's all they expected of me. To be a good man. I didn't even fulfill that. My grades in school were horrible. They said even I had a screw and a screwdriver I would wonder what the hell should I do with them. I didn't care. My favorite thing was sports. 'Manly games' of course eluded me. I was attracted towards games like Tag (Ok maybe it was not called TAG but…) or Lock&Key. Running games mostly. Those games where you win or lose. And I always won.

Katrina … She was everything my father wished for. Good in class and sports both. Unfortunately she was born in a world which despised women. She understood it at a very early age.

"Kyle! Kyle!" My teacher shouts. Damn her. Her name is Selena (No not that popstar! These events are taking place in Not-Too-Early age. Chiron's words not mine!). She might have been screaming for all I care. Studies fail to interest me.

Tag? Sure!

Mathematics? You may die!

"Your father is paying a hefty amount to get you in this school Kyle. You pay attention to me or you tell your father to leave you in his house!" Selena says to me. The class grins. Idiots.

* * *

I start to run. Selections for racing are going on.

Good luck they said. Ha.

Good luck to the others. When I race, I win.

I never lose.

Never did.

3

2

1

*BANG!* (Industrial level gun, weird noise, really distracting. Chiron's words… Ya you get it)

I ran

* * *

_End of chapter 1

**Drop a review please. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KATRINA**

You should see Kyle run. He'd outpace the best athelete by a mile and a half if he tried his best. But for the selections he only needs to play...

Our school time is over so all our class has come to see the race. Oh wait that is except me. I don't like to see Kyle win every damn time. It irks me. I wander around the school hall. Sunlight comes through dusty windows who no one cares to wash off. I sigh. Best school in the world. I duck behind a pillar every time I see a teacher. What am I hunting? I don't know that myself. I just can't stay still. Don't know why. (Yep she's a demigod for sure. ADHD everywhere!) I emerge in a room thats feel really unused. Cobwebs in the wall, dust everywhere and my really impertinent impulse to sneeze.

Our awesome school. Always safe and clean.

Suddenly I have that feeling. You know that sixth sense. Like someone walked on my grave. I stare back. The room seem pretty much empty and the same impulse snatches me. I don't sneeze of course. No matter how dumb the teachers are they can figure it out that when someone sneezes it means someone is there.

" Hello Katrina."

I freeze and start to perspire. That voice... It was not human. It was a very pretty voice but it was double layered. It seemed like each word was repeating itself.

I turn back. A veiled women stares back at me. She is flickering and coming back. She seems warm, almost like a mother. If only I could see her face.

"Hello, um? I can't recall your name right now but may I say you seem beautiful."

She laughs. It could be a warm voice but its double layered so it seems pretty starts to hum a song as she wanders around the class. "Katrina?" I stumble as I turn to face her. "Aren't you scared of me?" She says.

"Why should I be?"

"Darling. You haven't got any fear. Thats because no monster has ever faced you yet. Once you come close to death..." She sighs.

I begin to feel like this idea of walking was the stupidest idea that could have ever EVER occurred to me.

**KYLE**

Blah. Yada Yada. I won. Not the main point though.

I outpaced them all. But something happened.

Something so weird that I almost lost.

I was running really fast. Like I think I would have defeated sound in one on one match. It was a 2 mile race. Manly you see. I had covered half of that in 3 mins. They were all pretty back so I decided to take a rest. See I'm so fair and just and awesome, etc. No words to describe me. I pretty much rock. In sports of course. Only in sports.

Then I saw her.

"What the -" I say as i start to perspire.

"Heroes," She snorts," I always get the minor ones. As if I'm weak or what..."

No she wasn't weak. She was damn funny. Dragon body and a chicken's head. I start laughing. Stupid I know. Can't control myself. She looked ridiculous.

"Do you know what I can do you stupid hero. If you stare in my eyes you can be turned to stone!"

Ok not funny. Better get running. "See ya," I say as I run. "What-?" she says as she starts to run after me. "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE A COCKATRICE! Come back you!" Ok information filed. What the hell is a Cockatrice? As far as I remember it wasn't in my biology class. Run Kyle run it has to be the most fastest you have ever run in your damn life. I wasn't worried on that font. My legs hadn't disappointed me before...

* * *

Authors note: Before you ask (if you do) if Katrina was the daughter of a minor goddess how come medusa is up there with her ... She's not medusa. ;) Get ready for a surprise.

cockatrice ... Weird looking but so cool powers! Anyway go search her up she hasn't appeared much in Greek mythology but then I wonder why!

Thanks for reading the second chapter. Please review.


End file.
